Plus One
by FannyJ19921989
Summary: Translate this work into Chinese. Authorized by Darkrivertempest. 一开始，德拉科只是想找个人陪他去前女友的婚礼。他也的确得偿所愿了。


德拉科马尔福扫了一眼手中的邀请函，不自觉地收紧了下巴。

黑色的羊皮纸上和花哨的祖母绿色墨水—都什么年代了谁还会用黑色羊皮纸当婚礼请柬啊？—那张装饰的过了头的纸片邀请他于2009年3月15日参加潘西帕金森和布雷斯扎比尼的婚礼。如果这张请柬足够简洁明了，德拉科也许可以忍受前女友嫁给他的前好友这种令人作呕的想法。他甚至可以祝福他们未来可以幸福地生活在一起，虽然如果布雷斯步了他母亲的后尘，潘西只会是他一系列闪婚闪离的一个开始。邀请函的上方有一个卷轴形的花边装饰，下方则是一张他见过最色情的魔法照片，这让他怀疑整件事是不是为了报复他六个月前和这位准新娘分手了。

真爱！这个标题后还跟着一大串不停冒出来的爱心，邀请函最后是一张看起来很快乐的夫妇照片，他们在背景里长吻，活脱脱像是傻兮兮的麻瓜童话里的情节。偶尔，其中一个人会看向读者，露出得意的微笑，然后继续研究另一个人的扁桃体。

真爱个屁。德拉科一点都不相信。

"从你的表情来推测，要不就是古灵阁又有个马尔福家的妖精人间蒸发了，要不就是你收到了潘西的婚礼请柬。"

德拉科抬起头，看见他的傲罗同事正靠在他们的办公室门口。"鉴于古灵阁已经向我保证这种事不会再发生，所以我猜你也收到了一封。"

哈利波特晃了晃一张看起来挺眼熟的纸，做了个痛苦的鬼脸。"他们有点缺乏审美啊。这就好像有一条舌头那么大的蛞蝓，以被困起来的金色飞贼的速度在他们嘴之间来回穿梭。"

德拉科闭上眼睛，吞了口口水以免他吐出来。"波特，你的想象力太恐怖了。"

"好吧，老实说，伏地魔的确在我的脑子里住了挺长一段时间。"

"这的确能说得通。"德拉科把请柬扔到桌上，捏了捏鼻梁。"我真的，真的不想搞的一塌糊涂。"

波特坐到了他对面的椅子上。"但他们为什么这么晚才发请柬？我是说，下周就要举行了。我从没准备过婚礼，但是我很肯定这是一项大工程。"

"你知道你活在魔法世界吧？潘西用咒语在二十四小时内就可以把一切准备好。"

"啊，好吧。你一定得去吗？"

"不幸的是，每个家庭都要出席婚礼和葬礼。纯血家庭的没用传统。"波特看着他，他叹了口气。"怎么？"

"你得敬酒吗？"

德拉科哧了一声。"我可以说，我提议，新娘的嘴里会塞满我的—"

"打住！"波特迅速打断了他。

"—但我不觉得这是个明智之举。"

"我也觉得，所以，你只需要去那儿，然后待到离开。除开她是你的前女友，他是你的前好友，还有什么问题呢？"

"请柬上说'带个伴'。潘西知道我们分手后我就没约会过。这些活动和你的人脉与事业发展息息相关。一个人去就等于在社交圈被判了死刑。"

波特皱起了眉毛。"一定要带个女伴吗？你不能带个朋友吗？"

德拉科抽了他一下。"哦波特！我以为你不会蠢到问这种问题呢！"

哈利冲他施了个蛰人的咒语。"我没忍住！"

"我可以带上韦斯莱。她总是能激怒他们。"

波特目瞪口呆，不知所措。"马尔福，你说的是我的妻子。如果有人要带她去那个婚礼，那只能是我！"

"你真扫兴。"

"肯定有谁能和你一起去的。米里森特怎么样？"

"她和彼得布什维克在安达路西亚。"德拉科轻蔑地说。

"梅林啊，他们在那里干什么？"

"我上次听说他们在寻找亚特兰蒂斯的遗迹，"德拉科说着耸了耸肩。"我估计他们什么都找不到。"

"为什么？"

"亚特兰蒂斯在梅林出生之前就存在了，波特。这是一种很古老的魔法；如果它们不想被找到，就没人能发现它们。"

"普里西拉亚历克斯？"波特建议道。

"不。"德拉科突然狠狠瞪着他。"亚历克斯和…一样冷酷无情。"他看向一边。"就是不行。"

波特同情地看了他一眼。"那达芙妮格林格拉斯总行了吧。"

德拉科翻了个白眼。"她是潘西的伴娘。"

"哦，好吧。嗯，那她妹妹怎么样？"

"不；她总让我想起鹰身女妖。嘿，你为什么只推荐些前斯莱特林？你知道还有其他三个学院吧？"

波特笑了。"你还会考虑别的学院的人？"

德拉科想了一会儿。"最好别要赫奇帕奇。我需要个不经常杯弓蛇影的人。"

"当塞德里克迪戈里面对伏地魔的时候，他从来没害怕过，马尔福，"波特指出，他一下严肃了起来。

德拉科直视着他搭档冷冰冰的眼神。"他付出了生命的代价，不是吗？我得说这是有勇无谋。"

波特的眉毛团在了一起，德拉科可以感觉到他怒气的增长。"忠诚是很珍贵并且稀有的品质，而我不认为你拥有这个。"

"考虑到上学那会儿我所站的阵营，我不得不说这对我而言是个陌生的概念。"德拉科揉了揉他的左前臂，皱起了眉毛，"对黑魔王忠诚，往往意味着用痛苦和死亡来回报他。"

一阵长久的沉默让气氛变得有些紧张。德拉科不愿承认，但当他认为伤口早已愈合，或至少已经结痂后，旧事重提让他更加不安。他抬起头，看见波特凝视着他。

"我很抱歉，"波特说。"我不该这么说的。你知道我信任你。不然我们不会依然做搭档。"

德拉科如释重负地耸耸肩。"别在意了。有时候我会忘记我有多完美。"

波特给了他肩膀一下。"蠢货。"

"你才是。"德拉科回到先前的话题。"关于我带去婚礼的女伴，还有什么推荐吗？"

"事实上，我知道一个合适的人，"波特得意地说。"她漂亮，幽默，聪明绝顶…而且如果你和她一起出现在婚礼上，潘西和布雷斯绝对会疯掉。"

德拉科扬起眉毛。"谁是这个完美人选？"

哈利意味深长地笑了。

战争结束后的十年里，除了偶尔在预言家日报上读到些和她有关的事情，德拉科都没怎么想起过赫敏格兰杰。最近一次是在六个月前，预言家日报报道了她关于非法交易违禁品材料的最新讲话。

造成这种情况的原因有两个。第一，无论他想她多久，都会产生一种令他感到不适的感觉，这种感觉介于负罪感与嫉妒之间。第二—更深层，更加令他感到困扰的—是他可以轻易地发现自己开始崇拜她，喜爱她。非常，非常的那种。

在他父亲还在世时，他从来没考虑过这种可能性；卢修斯总有种错觉，纯血观念总有一天会赢得民心。德拉科和潘西之所以可以在一起这么久，就只是因为他的父亲支持他们的纯血统关系，并且竭尽所能地去深化这段关系。即使是在他的健康状况日益恶化时，他依旧坚信纯血统总有一天会重新掌控魔法世界，然后洗刷掉那些杂种。当他还剩最后一口气时，他紧紧抓住德拉科的手臂，吐出恶毒的声音，坚持认为这只是时间问题。在此之后，至少对德拉科而言，当他意识到卢修斯的偏见和仇恨已经跟他进了坟墓时，他松了一口气，打发潘西另寻佳偶。有人或许会觉得他这样冷酷地对待多年的女友实在有点残忍，但德拉科知道，他们间从来没有这种幻想—或者换句话来说，中了什么咒—认为他们是对真正的情侣。

并不是说德拉科并不相信纯血论；他的确挺相信的，他的成长环境使得这种想法深植于他的思想中，一旦他表露出任何反对意见，就会受到惩罚。更确切地讲，他不假思索地就接受了这个观点。但他已经意识到，偏见是弊大于利的，当开发资源时，重要的是时间地点，而不是一个人的血统。八年前的一次商业冒险让他清楚认识到了这一点。一个麻瓜出身的女巫利用魔法界对一种麻瓜产品的需要赚了一大笔；一个纯血巫师试图复制她的成功，结果损失惨重，因为他根本不在乎麻瓜的行事方式，也不在乎他们的社会是如何运作的。德拉科想让卢修斯给那个麻瓜巫师投资，而卢修斯不顾德拉科的劝告，在这个纯血巫师的项目上投了不少的钱，结果使得他们的家族财富出现一大笔亏空。卢修斯理所当然地把他的失败归咎于麻瓜和那个巫师。德拉科在整个严峻的考验中则表现的更加实际，他突然明白了一味注重观念而忽略事实是一件多么危险的事。

他第一次开始思考，他的人生观究竟受到了他父亲多大的影响—如果他诚实点，几乎是全部—并且这对一个人形成自己的人生信仰究竟有没有利。一旦他独立了，没有食死徒的存在和那些纯血论的影响，他的人生方向就彻底地改变了。

德拉科可以肯定，自己观念的改变直接加快了他父亲进入坟墓的速度。

"你要在我门口逛一辈子吗，马尔福？"

这就是个好例子。

"如果我这么做了呢？"德拉科慢吞吞地说，斜倚在门框上。

"那我会说，'我不会买你正在推销的任何东西'，"赫敏说，甚至懒得从她的文件中抬一下眼睛。"你还是赶紧离开的好，因为建造我办公室的是魔法部技术一流的员工，我可不需要你来撑住我的门框。"

"很高兴知道你还是这么的伶牙俐齿。哎呀，你的甜言蜜语都快把我搞得头晕目眩了。"

赫敏抬起头，仔细地打量了一下他，哧了一声。"不。"她咕哝了一句，继续工作。

"不什么？"

"不管你让我为你做什么，我的答案都是不。"

他溜进她的办公室，关上门，坐在她面前的一张椅子里，忽略了她抗议性的惊叫。"也许我只是想和你谈谈。"

她气呼呼地把羽毛笔扔到一边。"人头狮身蝎尾兽还只想要个拥抱呢。过去十年我可能没怎么见过你，但对你的本性我一清二楚。你想干什么？"

"你简直是呼神护卫时能想象的最好东西。"德拉科拉长语调，讽刺地说，已经后悔来这儿了。梅林啊，波特究竟是怎么说服他来邀请格兰杰做他的'女伴'的？"黄鼠狼绝对不知道你在婚礼上离开他是件多么幸运的事。"

她一开始充满戒备的凝视现在变得冷冰冰的。"当你不清楚真相时就乱下结论是很危险的，马尔福。你对发生了什么一无所知。"

"麦克拉根是个蠢蛋，我承认；换我我也会在婚礼前甩了他，"德拉科无视了她的警告，继续道，"但你对克鲁姆做了什么？真可耻。"

赫敏本来靠在她的椅子上，双臂交叉，嘴唇不悦地撅着，但突然她魔杖尖离他的鼻子就只有几厘米远了。"让我们看看，没了个小零件，你还会不会爱管闲事了，嗯？"赫敏挥舞着她的魔杖，这肯定是她自己发明的某种复杂的魔法，能让他丧失嗅觉。

德拉科抓住她的手腕，压制住她的动作。"波特说我可以信任你，"他回击，试图在失去任何一个身体部位前吸引她听进他的话。"因为我需要一个聪明，强大，灵活的人。"

她眼里的冰霜消融了一些，但德拉科松开她的手腕时，她依然没放下魔杖。"我听着呢。"

德拉科学会走路前就已经掌握了这门迎合别人的虚荣心的艺术，以获得他想要的。格兰杰加入魔法部是因为她想有所作为，他在一篇采访中读到过。这就是关键。"我肯定你对鸟蛇蛋失窃率的不断提高感到失望，不是吗？"

她扬起眉毛。它们纯银的蛋壳是任何魔药师都梦寐以求的原料，同样，它们是爆炸学中的完美导体。它们还被称作B级违禁材料，因为鸟蛇已经濒临灭绝。"赫敏放松了她握着魔杖的那只手，皱起了眉毛。"你对银的贸易了解多少？"

他揉了揉后颈。他能告诉她多少？老实说，他不知道任何确凿的事实，只有些纯血社会不太讨人喜欢的那部分的秘辛和线索。但如果那些谣言是真的…"查查马格努斯希尔德斯海姆。"

她眯了眯眼。"我们已经联系了阿尔特斯博物馆，但还没收到回复。他们在英国境外有异常大量的银收藏，这引起了我们的怀疑。你怎么会知道这些？"

德拉科一点都不知道这些细节，但他不会如实相告。"就跟着希尔德斯海姆这条线索，"他又重申了一遍。

"如果你清楚他在做什么违法的事，为什么不告诉你的上级呢？"

"这块不是我负责的。"

"不是你负责的？"她嘲弄地说。"你连把这些事交给相关部门都不愿意？"

"在相关部门，它只会在繁琐的程序和积压的文件中消失。我告诉你，是因为我知道你会做点什么，而不是只写张不同部门的备忘录。"

"你不会因为这个原因告诉我，马尔福，"她笑着说。"你想要点什么，这条消息就是你的筹码。"

他耸耸肩。"这些消息能让我要求点什么吗？"

"在我知道你想要什么之前，我是不会回答你的。"

他叹了口气，好像她特别不讲道理。"这很简单，没有痛苦，也不违法。够了吗？"

她抿紧了嘴唇。很明显，她讨厌在无意间就被引诱着欠了别人人情。"关于银的交易，你还有什么没告诉我的吗？"

没了。"有可能。"

"你弄脏我门口的时候我就该请你喝加了吐真剂的茶，"她抱怨着。

"是的，看看你多懂礼貌啊。"他咧着嘴笑道。如果是他，他绝对会毫不犹豫地干这事。

她翻了个白眼。"你想干什么，马尔福？如果是哈利让你来的，你一定挺失望。"

她认为别人只有碰到困难时才会来找她，挺奇怪的是，这想法让他有点烦心。他希望他的请求听上去没他想的那么可笑。"我需要一个女朋友。"

她的眼睛一下瞪大了。"给你十秒钟解释一下，不然立刻滚出我的办公室。"

"你有点太敏感了哈。"他在她的怒视下举起双手。"好吧好吧。"他把潘西的婚礼请柬递给她，满意地看着她扫视时流露出的厌恶的神情。"我同意；这真的很恶心。"

"考虑到她和你在一起了这么久，我会说，无耻。再考虑到她嫁给了你的朋友，我还想说，真俗。"

"前朋友。"

"啊。"她把请柬扔到桌上。"这就是你为什么要个女朋友？"

"鉴于我现在是马尔福家族的族长，我不得不参加。请柬上的'伴儿'是在鄙视我，因为她知道我们分手后我还没约会过。单身参加婚礼简直是被判了社交死刑。"

"雇个保镖吧，"赫敏直截了当地说。

德拉科摇了摇头。"我还不如一个人去呢。"

她歪着头打量他。太近了。"为什么是我？"

"因为你，是他们对我的侮辱的最佳回应，"他直白地说，阻止了她说出那些他猜都猜得到的反驳。"你是他们鄙视的一切，因为你粉碎了一切纯血理论，你代表了他们为之献出一切却换来的最终失败。即便是你也会承认，帕金森和扎比尼吃了屎的样子让人感觉棒极了。"他大着胆子冲她眨眨眼。

她的脸颊和脖颈悄悄染上红晕，这让她看起来有点迷人。"更不用说他们自己都忍不了我了，我挽着你的胳膊去参加婚礼会把他们烦死，是吗？"

他身体前倾，胳膊撑在她的办公桌上。"你知道，这会的。"他没告诉她，潘西这么讨厌她也许还有别的原因，她知道德拉科上学时就被格兰杰迷住了，对此她恨之入骨，根本不管他那时对这个格兰芬多的关注表现的有多恶意。

赫敏摩挲着下唇，显然陷入了沉思。"我们得让这看起来真实点，"过了一会儿，她说。

他的心怦怦跳着。她真的要这么做？他原来以为她会更难说服点—事实上，他准备了至少五个理由来说明为什么在婚礼上假扮他女朋友是个好主意。

没意识到他的沉默是因为太过震惊，她闪烁其辞地说；"除非你已经改变主意—"

"不！"他差点儿就喊出来了。"我是说，是的。不是，我不是这个意思，我是说我没变主意。"

她半信半疑地看着他。"我们有一周时间准备，所以我觉得我觉得我们最好出去练习下约会。"

"什么？"她答应做他的假女友已经把他的脑子搞短路了。

"老实说，"她气鼓鼓地说。她拉过一张羊皮纸，在上面潦草地写了点什么后递给了他。"明天晚上六点半在这儿和我碰面。带束花。提前做点调查；任何了解我的人都知道我不会和一个白痴约会。"

他的自卫本能恢复了，反复提醒着他，不能让她看出他现在有多恼火。"那你怎么解释韦斯莱和麦克拉根呢？"熟悉的恶意又出现了。

她的目光游移着。"暂时的判断失误。"

"麦克拉根的话，我可以理解，"他继续道，"但是韦斯莱？你简直自欺欺人到一定境界了。"

她狠狠瞪了他一眼。"你怎么也还没结婚，德拉科马尔福？"

"啥？我要结束我的风流生活吗？"

"你根本没有什么风流生活。"

"暂时没有，"他得意地笑着。如果他们真的要这么做，她得习惯他。"但是我保证，我六点半会在这个地方和你见面。带着花。"

他的保证似乎安抚了她。"穿暖和点。"

"为什么？"

"你信任我吗？"

信任。又一次—又是个陌生概念。他信任她吗？他真的能信任某个人吗？波特信任她，以至于他总是夸张的说，如果没有赫敏格兰杰，他可能活不过一年级。并且，德拉科相信波特不会给他们的工作惹麻烦，因此，他应该相信赫敏。"我冒险信你一次。"

他的保证只安抚了她一会儿。"我还是不确定这是不是个好主意…"

他可以看见她脑中翻涌的思绪，她一定认为整件事都是个馊主意。见鬼，他也是这么想的。但她还是答应了。如果说他对她的动机一点儿也不好奇，那他一定在撒谎，毕竟他已经坦白了自己的目的。然而，她考虑地越久，对他的处境就越不利；她也许会改变主意，取消整个计划。他最好大胆点，让她转移下注意力，而不是老想着怎么反悔。

他站起来靠在桌上，眼睛直直地盯着她，同时伸出手托起她的下巴。他可以感到她的呼吸拂过他的皮肤，这让他的感知器官迅速超载了。德拉科拉近距离，把嘴唇压了上去，当他意识到赫敏的双唇有多么温暖和柔软时，他几乎呻吟出声。他没期待她有所回应，所以当她张开嘴，触碰他的舌头的时候，他完全没察觉到。

一股灼热的电流沿着他的脊柱上行，延伸至他的每一个神经末梢。他费了好大劲才没翻过她的办公桌，立刻把她吻到神智不清。德拉科的手抚过她的脸颊和脖子，滑进她凌乱的发间，把她紧紧拉入一个更深的吻里。当他们的舌头纠缠在一起时，他的手臂战栗地令他感到刺痛，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，已经不仅仅是浅尝辄止那么简单。直到他们快窒息时，德拉科才退了开来。

"这能够说服你吗？"他喘着气，把额头贴在她的额头上，急切地想再吻她一次。

她犹豫着笑了。"我认为这是个很棒的开场白。但还需要进一步证明。"

他笑着，在离开前快速地吻了吻她。他理顺了自己的傲罗长袍，一只手理了理他凌乱的头发。他不知道他现在看起来是什么样—如果他知道，他不会离开的。

不，最好还是在发生什么之前赶紧离开；他不想冒险毁了这个令人惊讶的，充满希望的开始。他微微鞠躬，低声说道，"明晚见。"

那天晚上，他在King's Cross St. Pancras的地铁站前碰到了赫敏，他手上拿着一束花—一小束深紫蓝色的铃兰，点缀着浅黄色的龙牙草花。他找到双眼红肿，只是希望送给她的花是最完美的。他施了个咒减轻刺痛感，继续搜索工作。当他妈妈在两点四十五下楼查看他时，她给了他一个鬼鬼祟祟的笑，他最后把范围缩小到这两种花。如果这是个关于他有没有严肃对待这件事的测试，他希望他过关了。

起初，他没认出来她；她混入了一大堆麻瓜里。但在这时，一个穿着黑色羊毛粗呢大衣的人转过身来，他捕捉到了她的目光…他一下屏住了呼吸。

德拉科在四年级的时候就知道赫敏很美，不是传统意义上的那种美。他很感激她的两个傻朋友在整个霍格沃茨时期都没发现过：赫敏格兰杰正在经历青春期。他很多次都在魔药课上注意到，她宽大袍子下的，被校服包裹着的身体正在变得凹凸有致。这个小矮个很快就长高到了一个成熟的高度，这让她可以俯视波特。她的嘴唇逐渐变得柔软而有弧度，尽管她还是和以前一样牙尖嘴利。有时，在研究了她一整天后，他会把自己的沮丧发泄到潘西身上。他摸着潘西的乱发，闭上眼睛，想象着他怀里的人是赫敏。潘西在这种时候从来没问过他；她不需要问，她知道她的幻想对象是谁。

而现在站在他面前的这个女巫已经远远超出了他当时的想象。

赫敏掀开兜帽，笑了。"你很准时。"

他扬起眉毛。"通常很少有人能准时欣赏到这一点。"

她轻轻地笑了起来。"你经常被放鸽子吗？"

"不懂啊，我已经六个月没约过人了。"他皱着眉说。她的香水飘散在微风里，在可预见的将来，他也许要一直克制这种把她搂进怀里的冲动。他把花塞给她。"希望它们能让你满意。"

她试探性地看着他，接过了花，轻轻地用手拨弄着花朵。"铃兰代表着谦逊和坚贞，龙牙草则代表感谢。"

"你不会相信诱导一整片铃兰提前一个月开花有多无聊。"

"你用魔法让一整片花都开了？"

"两片，如果你想更精确点。第四枝花枯萎后，我派了只猫头鹰去隆巴顿那儿，看看有没有—"

"等等，你和纳威说话了？"她惊讶地打断了他。

德拉科疑惑地看了她一眼。"怎么了？啊，我们是通过猫头鹰通信的，不是面对面交流。"

"但是你还是和纳威说话了。"

"你是聋了还是你其实比较迟钝？"

赫敏没有生气，反而大笑起来，这让他有点惊讶。她摇了摇头。"奇迹永远会发生。"她在花上施了一个保存咒，把它放进包里。"谢谢你，它们很可爱。"

德拉科不安地挪了挪脚。刚刚发生了什么？她为什么要问起隆巴顿？她肯定知道她的格兰芬多同学在斯普劳特教授退休后接过了她的担子；他向隆巴顿请教如何让花提前开放，这说得通啊。

他正要问她是不是出了什么问题，她就朝他伸出了手。"快走吧，不然我们就赶不上车了。"

他瞪大了眼睛，一股不安的感觉爬上了他的脊柱。这不会真的是去伦敦的车吧？他们是不是不能用魔法了？"我不觉得这是个好—"

"别担心；如果车在半路抛锚了，我是不会让麻瓜吃了你的，"她假装关心地安慰他。

她很熟悉如何在麻瓜中生活，而他除了傲罗训练和少数跨大陆的旅行外，可以说是缺乏任何真正的经验，她知道他在这种环境下处于不利地位，然而，她会要求他相信自己。"为什么？"他咬着嘴唇，试图缓解焦虑。

"我觉得这样会更有趣。在麻瓜中间你需要放松一下，马尔福。"

"叫我德拉科，"他咕哝着，扫视着车站的入口。"而且我为什么需要放松？如果我们需要离开魔法界的管辖范围，波特可以当麻瓜联络员啊。"

出乎他意料的是，她温暖的手指缠上了他。"因为我是麻瓜出身的，德拉科，"她小心翼翼地说。"如果我要当你女朋友，你得适应。"

她没给他回答的机会就把他拉进了车站，走向一段移动着的台阶。当他们踏上金属楼梯，开始缓缓向下移动时，德拉科为了生命安全考虑抓紧了扶手。这和霍格沃茨的移动楼梯有点像，但事实上这是麻瓜建造的，这更糟了。他们到达了底部，走向了一个旋转闸门。赫敏从包里拿出了一张写着'牡蛎'的蓝色卡片（注：伦敦地区的交通卡），在一个传感器上刷了一下，旋转闸门就放行了。他正想问她，没有这个'蓝色牡蛎'他该怎么通过，但这时他看见闸门还在转动，于是他溜了过去。她回头看了看，竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上，露出了一个得意的笑，并告诉他保持安静。

他突然有一种无法克制的，想要吻她的冲动，就在这时，人流把他们挤到了一个人头攒动的站台上。

"我从来没坐过麻瓜火车，格兰杰，"他悄悄说，恐慌到了极点。

"霍格沃茨特快是一辆经过改造的麻瓜火车，"她取笑着他。"另外，叫我赫敏。如果你还叫我格兰杰，没人会相信我们在一起了。"

"我可不觉得这玩意儿也是靠魔法运作的，赫敏，"他生气地说，当一个空洞的声音在他们上方响起，提醒人们'注意空隙'时，他更加紧张了。

她还没来得及回答，一股带着柴油和泥土味儿的气流就朝他们袭来，一辆漆成红色和银色的火车缓缓停在他们面前，拉响了汽笛。门向两边滑开，乘客们鱼贯而出，涌上站台。德拉科感到好奇，尽管他还有点害怕，但他依旧毫不犹豫地跟着赫敏登上了火车。她把他带到车厢角落的一个双人座上，示意他可以坐到窗边。

他没有问为什么；他正忙着看那些麻瓜急匆匆地穿行，直到车门再一次关上。他感到一阵轻微的颠簸，然后火车开动了，加速通过了一段黑漆漆的隧道，朝着赫敏要带他去的地方前进。他想问问他们的目的地是哪里，但他内心的一部分想要那种惊喜的感觉。毕竟，她已经安排好了一切。

车厢两边墙上的标示告诉他现在已经到了尤斯顿，下一站是沃伦街，然后是牛津环站，他们要在那里换乘另一条线。根据站牌上的信息，他们坐上了向南的贝克鲁线，加速通过了皮卡迪利广场，查令十字街，河滨，最后到达了滑铁卢。整趟旅程大概花了半个小时，但德拉科几乎没注意到时间的流逝，他的注意力全放在了一路上握着的那只手上。

他们离开车厢，朝入口走去。当她松开他的手时，他努力不让自己太难过，但当他们继续前进时，她揽住了他的胳膊，这让他的胸口发紧。 他们走出大门，踏入暮色，德拉科明白赫敏要把他带到哪儿去了。梦幻的彩灯装饰着通往银禧花园道路两旁的树木，增添了泰晤士河南岸的壮观美景。

"这是伦敦眼，"她指着远处夜幕中的一处发光的巨大建筑物。"它是在战争结束后的那一年开放的。"

这的确是一个麻瓜工程学的奇迹。德拉科看着这个旋转着的巨大的摩天轮，它的转速很慢，以至于可以在运转时让乘客下来。它明亮的边缘为它添了一份飘渺的美，几年来，他从来没有像现在这样快乐过。

"这不是世界上最高的摩天轮，但它在欧洲是最高的，"他们走向售票处时，赫敏说。"中国的南昌之星有160米高，但每个吊舱只能容纳8个人，然而伦敦之眼的一个客舱可以容纳25个人。"她拉着德拉科走过排着队的麻瓜。"走吧，我们有快速通行票。"

他猜那意味着他们能在别人之前登上伦敦之眼，并且他猜对了。很快，他们从站台登上了一个玻璃密封的客舱，摩天轮转的很慢，他几乎感觉不到他们正在移动。门快关了，依然没人进来，然而底下正大排长龙，他好奇地看了她一眼。

她耸耸肩，松开他的手，走向舱尾的凹形窗，凝视着远处的地平线。"除了我们的私人吊舱，还有什么地方能更好地欣赏伦敦天际的美丽呢？"她喃喃，语气中充满了疲惫。

她话语中对人生的怀疑令他不安。他才应该是那个疲惫不堪的人啊。诚然，在他们毕业以前，过多的悲剧已经影响到了他们的生活，但她不该是铁三角中最坚强的那个理想主义者吗？如果她这么悲观，那她为什么要忍受这一切呢？只是为了假装是他的女朋友？一大团疑问涌向他的脑海，他走到她身边，和她分享着景色。

"你知道吗，你对我今晚安排给你的一切都表现的那么游刃有余，"她挖苦着他。"我之前还以为你会退缩呢，然后说点类似于'马尔福家的人才不会坐麻瓜的玩意儿'这样的废话。"

他咧嘴笑了。"如果你没忘的话，我的确不太想坐地铁。但是你根本没管我，也没硬逼我跟着你。实际上，你是拖着我往前的。你的安排里可没有一点胁迫的味道。"

"好吧，我的引诱技巧已经生疏了。"

"我可不这么觉得，"德拉科不假思索地大声回答。

"你不吗？"她轻声说。

意识到他刚刚说了什么，他不得不转身看着她，他不得不。她侧身站着，凝视着城市的风光，但即使是在客舱内的微弱灯光下，他也能看到她的双颊染上了红色，这里没这么热。再加上议会大厦那儿一点残存斜阳的映照，让他觉得她像是从神话故事里走出来的塞壬，领着男人们走向死亡。

"在我认识你的这么多年里，我从来没看见过你在任何事上退缩，甚至是面对着黑魔王，"他说，努力把目光转向别处，避免做出什么蠢到极点的事。现在还没到时候。"你甚至拒绝向我的姨妈屈服，你得相信我，她比伏地魔可怕多了。"

赫敏转身瞪了他一眼。"她对你做了什么是吗？让你—"

"是的，"他突然卡壳了。在这儿讨论贝拉姨妈绝对会毁了他想要的那种气氛。"这个话题到此为止了，没什么好说的。"

他感觉到她僵了一下。"潘西知道她对你做了什么吗？"

"不。"除了他妈妈，估计没人知道，而且她也只知道个大概。他当然没告诉过她。"我宁愿保持现状。"

他看见赫敏在玻璃上的倒影，她皱紧了眉头，露出了痛苦的神情。终于，她闭上眼睛叹了口气。"你知道我为什么没嫁给罗恩吗？还有考麦克，维克多？"

关于这点有很多猜测。尤其是丽塔斯基特，她似乎把赫敏格兰杰当作了她素材的源泉。但所有的猜测都很肤浅，从她为自己的麻瓜血统感到耻辱，一直猜到她在战争中受到了巨大的心理创伤。还有人猜她害怕做出承诺。他认为有个猜测尤为恶毒，她认为赫敏因为一次偶然的诅咒而失去了生育能力。那次，波特在报复斯基特这事上发挥了丰富的想象力。还有个极其可笑的观点认为，赫敏是个有追求的'黑寡妇'，等待着扑倒一个十分有钱的职业魁地奇球手，只是被及时阻止了。德拉科知道这都是胡说八道：赫敏更在乎一个人的智商，而不是他们的银行存款。

"你觉得哪种情况更糟：说了点什么却希望自己没说，还是什么都不说，却希望自己说了？"她平静地问道。"当我走在红毯上时，我意识到我正在走向一个其实根本不了解我的人。即使罗恩比任何人都要了解我，他也不明白是什么在驱使我，我对什么充满激情。这就好像他来了，但他不知道为什么要来这儿。这不全是他的错。我已经做了我能想到的一切—除了降低我的智商—来使他相信，我就是他想要的。如果我答应了他，或者答应了他们中的任何一个，我就是在对他们撒谎…也是对我自己。"

这听起来才是他认识的那个赫敏。"那你一开始是怎么让事情发展到这一步的？"

一阵奇怪的不适笼罩了她的脸，她似乎有点瑟缩，流露出一种他从来没在她身上见过的脆弱。"尽管我宁愿相信我不需要任何人，我仍然是个人。我很孤独。当我疲惫的时候，我想要有个人抱着我，这有错吗？只是因为有人告诉我他们爱我，但却无法解释原因吗？"

她说的每个字，都像一把锋刃，一点点割着他的皮肤。她真的这么轻视自己吗？"你说的这些，一瓶迷情剂就能解决，"他直白地说。

她笑了。"我知道。我敢确定我有次看见考麦克和镜子里的自己接吻的时候，还不小心把这个泼在了他身上。"

"你在逗我。"

"我以我的魔杖起誓，他那时候不知道我来了。我不得不在屋子里弄出点噪音，免得他完全…呃，投入其中。"

德拉科打了个冷战。"请告诉我他听见你时候就停下了。"

"对，但在那之后，我经常逮到他用一种凄凉的表情望着那面镜子，像是他失去了个最好的朋友。"

德拉科控制不住了；他扑哧一声笑了出来，然后逐渐演变成了大笑，一直他的眼泪挂上了睫毛。当他看向赫敏时，她也笑成了一团。他们笑的越来越大声，缓和了先前紧张的气氛，他们笑到瘫倒在客舱中间的长椅上，靠着彼此，努力平复呼吸。现在他们已经开始向下了，站台映入了他们的眼帘。

一股期待感攥住了德拉科，出口的门一打开，她还没来得及抗议，他就勾住了她的手指。"去吃晚餐？"他满怀希望地问道。

他们踏上站台。"我想吃意大利菜，"她犹豫地笑了，这让他的心差点飞出嗓子眼。

接下来的一周简直是对受虐狂的研究，至少德拉科是这么认为的。他们在泰晤士河边的一个餐馆里享用了一顿愉快的晚餐，他给了她一个晚安吻，就在—他不情不愿地—把她送进了她的房子。 他打算第二天和她说话，但似乎老天都在密谋让他们分隔两地。他和波特深陷在一个棘手的案子里，他们一直折腾了三天，被弄得灰头土脸一团糟，急切地渴望着爱人的抚慰。波特有他的妻子。德拉科本来想一收拾好自己就用猫头鹰给她传个信，但她已经到德国去查那条和鸟蛇蛋有关的线索了。他希望她能准时回来参加潘西的婚礼。他想，如果他不得不一个人去参加婚礼，那真是命运在捉弄他。

婚礼那天的早晨明亮温暖的不像三月的伦敦，而且德拉科还没收到赫敏的来信。他在前一天晚上派了只猫头鹰去找波特，但他告诉他赫敏在调查期间不能和外界接触—猫头鹰会被转移到别处，其他任何东西都有可能被烧毁。

太棒了。真他妈棒。

他躺在床上，凝视着天花板上默默流淌着的日光，德拉科估摸了一下现在是什么情况。他不知道自己是因为太过操心她被牵扯进一个全是危险犯罪分子的案子，还是他马上要一个人去参加布雷斯和潘西的婚礼。也许两者都有。除了家人，他从来没关心过别人。从来没有。这是个新奇的想法，真的。这样的关心总会像这样带来胸口处颤抖的疼痛吗？如果的确如此，难怪他从来没有放任自己沉迷于这件事，他也不太清楚他现在该做什么，为什么要这么做。

他看了眼时间，骂骂咧咧地从床上跳了起来，他已经迟到半个小时了。如果他迟到的话，潘西又有一个永不过时的刺激他的好话题了…这让他有点反胃。有什么关系呢？他和潘西分手都快六个月了，他为什么还是对她念念不忘？她对他一点都不重要，他为什么要这么在乎她的看法？

够了。如果他要迟的话，那就迟吧；他不会因为她预料到他会一个人去，就对她卑躬屈膝，跟在后面拍她的马屁。对德拉科来说，马尔福这个姓意味一些不一样的东西，一些比卢修斯在战后令他们的家族失去的荣誉还要重要的东西。在他父亲死后，德拉科可以为自己和母亲带来更好的生活，开始一些和纯血观念毫无关系的新的家族传统。孤身一人出席婚礼或许会引起轰动，但如果没人站出来支持一些更好的，更强大的东西，社会准则永远不会改变。

今天，德拉科会向每个人展示他的能力。

即使他孤身一人。

婚礼和之后的招待会是在帕金森庄园举行的。当德拉科来到场地的入口处时，他扫视了一眼经过铁门的人群。他身着一件深蓝缎子的晨礼服，搭配一条条纹长裤—半正式的那种。一件金黄色的双排扣马甲，精湛的剪裁衬出了他修长的身材，一条蓝色的丝绸提花领带和一块羊绒手巾完善了这个造型。他歪着头，用力拉扯着他脖子上的织物，试图呼吸，但没多大用；他如鲠在喉，这让他难以忍受。

但当他看清向他走来的人时，这种不适感渐渐消失了。

赫敏朝她走近，给了他一个富有感染力的微笑，她身穿一条奶油黄的无袖背心裙，黑色的卷边装饰着这条过膝裙。她的头发被束成一个松散的发髻，几根卷发垂在她的脸侧。她脚上穿着一双时髦的黑色浅帮鞋—高度适中。一个黑色手包和一双精致的金色耳环让这个造型锦上添花。

她犹豫地停在他面前，手臂不自然地放在两边。"怎么样？这样行吗？"

"我…"他的大脑此刻还不能正常运转。她把他的脑细胞全杀光了。

她皱了皱眉，低头看着那件裙子。"这是Jason Wu家的衣服，我回来的时候在伦纳斯买的。"

"Who？"

"不。Wu。"

"是woo？还是hoo？"德拉科问。他已经彻底被搞糊涂了。（一个发音梗，吴季刚的吴读起来很像who）

她大笑起来，把一缕碎发放到耳后。"我之前待在德国，但我今天早上四点就完成了那个案子。我在法国的伦纳斯逗留了一会儿，为婚礼挑选了一条裙子。设计师是Jason Wu。"

"哦。"德拉科结结巴巴地说。他已经好几天没收到过她的消息了，他还以为她工作太忙不会出现了。但即使在他的想象里，他也没料到她会这样光彩夺目地出现，然后直接惊炸他的大脑。"我是说，很好！"他清了清嗓子。"你看起来很…"他的嘴巴再也吐不出一个字，因为赫敏拉近了他们的距离，拥抱了他。

"如果我让你担心了，我很抱歉。我不能冒险在追查阿尔特斯博物馆的赝品时与你通信，"她贴着他的脖子低声说。她微微转头，鼻子蹭过他的皮肤。"你在阻止这场银贸易中帮了我一个大忙。我真的十分感谢。"

去他妈的纯血传统和潘西帕金森，德拉科想直接带着赫敏离开，这样他就可以告诉她无数种尽情感谢他的方式。他贴上她的脸颊，轻轻触摸着，他闭上眼睛，好细细品味这种感觉。"我不想做你的朋友，"他喃喃。

"我明白了。"她在他的怀中僵了僵，试图退开。

德拉科拒绝放开她。"我不想做你的朋友，因为我宁愿和你断绝一切关系，也不愿意和你做个假朋友。"

她猛地吸了口气。"你说什么，德拉科？"

他用指背轻抚着她的脸颊。"我是说，我知道是什么赢得了你的选择，你的忠贞。我是说，我上完厕所不会放下马桶圈，而且我还有个家养小精灵。我是说，我知道你为什么感到孤独，上一段感情残留的碎片就会让我们那样：忘了吧。我是说，我不想改变你，你也不需要为了我而改变；我喜爱并且欣赏你现在的样子。"她脸上的红晕染红了鼻子上的几颗雀斑，他不禁微笑起来。"我讨厌婚礼—无聊的聚会，里面全是吹嘘着他们的孩子会多有男子气概的，只会瞎扯的傻瓜。"他仿佛是在梦游，他听见自己补充道，"所以我不会向你求婚—不是因为我不爱你，而是因为我宁可由你来问我，只要你确定我是那个你不会在婚礼上抛下的人。"

他们都愣住了，因为他刚才的话瞪大了眼睛。一字未漏。好吧，现在收回好像太晚了。

她眨了几下眼睛，放松了下来。"这很有效。但是你不能再用家养小精灵了。"

他扬起了眉毛。"他瞎了。我不能把他赶出去，让他自生自灭。"

"你太无耻了，你知道吗？"

"我当然知道，我是一个马尔福。"他把她拉近，贴着她的额头。"另一个样子的马尔福。"

她用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，咯咯地笑了起来。"在你宣誓之前，我们还是可以毁了潘西的婚礼的，对吧？"

"是啊，我们被邀请了。这样才合适，"他朝她眨眨眼睛。

"我猜明天的预言家日报上，斯基特会写一个令我们永生难忘的头条。"

德拉科很确信那一定会发生，他咧嘴笑了，"我毫不怀疑。"


End file.
